Vengeance
by archielle
Summary: "Lagipula..., darimananya kau baik-baik saja? Mata merah berair begitu, ditambah dengan hidung merah." / "Sadar tidak? Aku sakit seperti ini ... karena kau." / "Kau mulai nakal ya, Kyouya." / Memang sih, Hibari sendiri yang bilang tidak takut tertular oleh Mukuro. Tapi tidak takut tertural bukan berarti ingin tertular, kan? / sequel from just stay next to me / a ficlet/ RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

**Warning **: typos, maybe OOC, 6918 / 1869, setting TYL, _et cetera_.

* * *

_Sequel from __**just stay next to me**_

* * *

Memang, _sih_, Hibari Kyoya sendiri yang bilang kalau ia tidak takut tertular oleh Rokudo Mukuro. Namun yang terkasih satu itu selalu menempel padanya dikala sakit. Jadilah pagi ini, Hibari—

"Achoo—!"

"_Hm_?" Rokudo Mukuro yang tengah membuat sarapan langsung menoleh dari balik dinding dapur, yang langsung menghadap ke ruang tengah. Memperhatikan Hibari yang tengah duduk sembari menatap datar televisi di depannya—tidak lupa dengan tangan kiri yang tengah menggosok hidungnya yang kini memerah.

Melepaskan celemek bercorak nanas dengan dasar biru yang ia gunakan lalu menggantungnya asal, Mukuro berjalan ke arah sofa yang diduduki Hibari, sebelum berdiri di belakang sofa itu, dan kepalanya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas sandaran sofa.

"_Kufufu_, baik-baik saja, Kyouya?" Nada yang dilanturkan Mukuro tetap seperti biasa, namun Hibari dapat menangkap nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Hibari menoleh sebentar ke arah Mukuro sebelum memalingkan wajahnya—dengan beberapa semburat merah tipis yang menghias wajah. "_Hn_."

Hibari kembali menatap televisi di hadapannya dengan datar sebelum kembali membuka mulut. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku sedang tidak baik, _eh_?" Kali ini tanpa menatap Mukuro.

_Yah_, bukan masalah bagi laki-laki beriris dwiwarna itu, tentunya. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kau sedang tidak baik_, lho_," ujar Mukuro seraya terkekeh. "Lagipula..., darimananya kau baik-baik saja? Mata merah berair begitu, ditambah dengan hidung merah."

Hibari terdiam, lalu meraih secangkir kopi pada meja kaca kecil di depannya. Meneguknya perlahan, sebelum kemudian menyeringai sembari meneguk kopinya. Merencanakan sesuatu? Itu pasti. Karena apa yang dapat membuat Hibari Kyoya menyeringai begitu? Tanpa sebab? Tidak mungkin.

Hibari mengambil napas.

"Sadar tidak ... " Hibari membalikkan badannya sedikit sebelum menatap kedua atensi laki-laki di belakangnya ini. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Mukuro, lalu menyeringai. Di dekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sebelah kiri Mukuro sebelum berbisik pelan, "Aku sakit seperti ini ... "

Lagi, Hibari menyeringai, sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat pada dahi Mukuro. "Karena kau ... "

Hening.

"_Kufufu _... " Masih dengan kedua lengan Hibari yang melingkar pada lehernya, Mukuro terkekeh pelan di telinga kanan Hibari, membuat Hibari sedikit tersentak—walau dari ekspresi tidak terlihat. "Kau mulai nakal _ya_, Kyouya."

Mukuro melompati sandaran kursi, sehingga posisinya saat ini menduduki perut Hibari—yang terlentang di atas sofa, Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hibari, sebelum menyeringai. "Hanya saja masih di dahi. Coba di bibir."

Mukuro mengangkat wajahnya, sehingga kini dapat dengan jelas memperhatikan wajah laki-laki di hadapannya.

Sukses, wajah Hibari memerah. "Tapi ini memang salah kau," ujar Hibari, dibalas dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat dari Mukuro.

Helaan napas. "Kau selalu menempel padaku saat sakit, Nanas. Makanya aku tertular. Ngomong-ngomong, turun. Kau berat."

"_Oya_ _oya_, kan kau sendiri yang ingin aku cepat sembuh. Ngomong-ngomong, tidak mau~"

"Tapi kau menular, Virus." Hibari menempelkan tangan kirinya di dahi. _Panas_. Ia benar-benar sakit. "Aku bisa mati, Bodoh."

Kekehan kecil. "_Kufufu_, kau bilang tidak takut tertular." Mukuro tertawa. "Makanya aku menempel terus. Mati karena penyakit? Apa benar Hibari Kyouya selemah itu?"

Gelengan. "Bukan karena itu. Berdirilah," perintahnya. "Tidak takut tertular bukan berarti aku ingin tertular, Virus."

"Kasarnya memanggilku virus ... " Mukuro menyeringai. "Bagiku sama. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau bangun." Mukuro mendekap tubuh Hibari yang berada di bawahnya. Sehingga lebih tepat dikatakan, Mukuro menindih tubuh Hibari, membuat sang _skylark_ kesuliatan untuk bernapas.

Tersadar akan sesuatu, Hibari menyeringai kecil, yang masih dapat ditangkap oleh Mukuro. Sehingga laki-laki beriris dwiwarna itu menatapnya bingung.

Menghentakkan tubuhnya agar dapat duduk—tidak, Hibari menghentakkan tubuhnya untuk membalik posisinya. Ia di atas, dan Mukuro di bawah.

"_Tuh kan_, Kyouya nakal," ujar Mukuro. Hibari menyeringai tipis. "Aku mau balas dendam."

Mukuro mengerenyitkan alisnya. Membalas dendam? Dalam hal apa?

"_Ah_." Mukuro sengaja mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Karena tadi aku menduduki perutmu?"

Gelengan. "Bukan."

Mukuro menatap Hibari dengan pandangan penuh tanya, membuat Hibari mengulum senyum. "Tinggal disisiku, sampai aku sembuh," ujarnya. Lalu ia menggeser tubuh Mukuro sedikit ke samping, sehingga ia dapat berbaring—walaupun sama seperti posisi Mukuro, miring—di sebelah yang terkasih.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sakit lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ia dengar hanyalah dengkuran halus dari Hibari yang berbaring di sampingnya. Mengulum senyum, Mukuro mendekap tubuh Hibari erat. "Tanpa kau suruh, aku juga tetap akan di sisimu, Kyouya."

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N :**

KAYAKNYA LEBIH ANCUR DARIPADA JUST STAY NEXT TO ME DEH /nyantembak

Kenapa pendek? Karena ini ficlet 8D /desh

Sip, Review? :D


End file.
